The present invention relates to enzymes having starch debranching activity. It further relates to nucleic acid encoding such enzymes, and methods of producing and using such enzymes and nucleic acid.
Starch is composed of highly branched (amylopectin), and lightly branched (amylose) glucan polymers arranged in a three-dimensional, semicrystalline structure, the starch granule. The degree of branching of amylopectin and the spatial organization of branches within the starch granule are very important in determining the physical properties of the starch and hence its value as a raw material for industry. The traditional view is that the branching pattern of amylopectin, and hence the way in which it is organised to form a granule, is determined by starch-branching enzymes which cleave short glucans from the non-reducing ends of chains and join them to residues within the same or an adjacent chain via xcex1(1-6) linkages to form branches. There is, however, increasing evidence that the branching pattern of amylopectin results from the combined actions of branching and debranching enzymes.
xe2x80x9cDebranching enzymesxe2x80x9d hydrolyse xcex1(1-6) glucosidic linkages in glucans. In plants, two quite different types have been described:
The xe2x80x9ccullulanasexe2x80x9d (EC 3.2.1.41) type is widely distributed in starch-degrading organs and in the chloroplasts of leaves. It is capable of the hydrolysis of the xcex1(1-6) linkages of pullulan, amylopectin and xcex1-limit dextrins, but usually cannot hydrolyse glycogen.
The second type of debranching enzyme, the xe2x80x9cisoamylasexe2x80x9d (EC 3.2.1.68) type, has been described only in potato tubers and maize endosperm, but this is probably because there is, at the moment, no specific assay for isoamylase activity in crude extracts (i.e. where other hydrolysing enzymes may be present). It can hydrolyse the xcex1(1-6) linkages of amylopectin, glycogen and xcex1-limit dextrins, but not pullulan.
Evidence that debranching enzymes may be involved in determining amylopectin structure comes from analysis of the sugary (su 1) mutant of maize (Pan and Nelson 1984, James et al. 1995), the sugary mutant of rice (Nakamura et al. 1996a) and the STA 7 mutant of Chlamydomonas (Mouille et al. 1996). All three mutations reduce or eliminate synthesis of conventional starch and cause the accumulation of a highly-branched, water-soluble glucan known as phytoglycogen. This change is accompanied by a reduction in the activity of debranching enzymes. In both maize and rice endosperm the activity of the pullulanase type of debranching enzyme is decreased, and in Chlamydomonas the activity of a debranching enzyme of unknown type disappears. In general terms, therefore, these phenotypes suggest that debranching enzyme is involved in determining the structure of amylopectin. However, understanding of the mutant phenotypes is far from complete.
Before the priority date of the present application, the sul locus from maize had been shown to encode a polypeptide which is very similar in amino-acid sequence to the bacterial isoamylase type of debranching enzyme, and not to pullulanases (James et al. 1995). Note, though, that the 5xe2x80x2 end of the sequence was not necessarily complete in this publication. No effect of the mutation on isoamylase activity in the endosperm was reported. The way in which the mutation brings about a decrease in pullulanase activity, and the relationship between this decrease and the accumulation of phytoglycogen were also not known.
After the priority date of the present application, nearly full-length maize SU1 was expressed in E. coli and purified. The recombinant enzyme was classified as an isoamylase (Rahman et al, 1998 Plant Physiol 117: 425-435).
Neither the rice nor the Chlamydomonas mutations have been fully characterised. In the former case, it has been established that the gene at the sugary locus does not encode the pullulanase that decreases in activity in the mutant endosperm (Nakamura et al. 1996b). In the latter case, the nature of the gene at the STA7 locus is not known.
The general effects of these mutations form the basis for a new model to explain the synthesis of amylopectin and its organisation to form a granule (Ball et al. 1996). Briefly, it is proposed that debranching enzyme acts to xe2x80x9ctrimxe2x80x9d a highly-branched phytoglycogen-like structure synthesised at the periphery of the growing granule. This creates the branching pattern typical of amylopectin which, unlike the branching pattern of phytoglycogen, allows the polymer to pack in an organised manner to form the semi-crystalline matrix of the granule.
A critical assessment of the validity of this model is not yet possible, in part because of the lack of understanding of the mutations on which it is based, and in part because of the lack of information about debranching enzymes generally, and in starch-synthesising organs in particular. The nature, number and intracellular location of proteins with debranching activity is not known for any starch-synthesising organ, and sequences have been reported for only one plant isoamylase (the sul gene product) and a very few pullulanases. It is not known whether either isoamylase or pullulanase actually have the properties and specificities required by the Ball model.
Regardless of the validity of the Ball model, it seems highly likely that debranching enzymes play an important role in determining amylopectin structure, and hence in determining the physical properties of starch. The fact that the sul gene encodes an isoamylase suggests that this type of enzyme in particular may be involved. The decrease in pullulanase activity in the sul and sugary mutants also implicates this type of enzyme, and it has been reported (J. Kossmann and colleagues, MPI-MPP, Golm, Germany; verbal reports at open meetings) that modification of pullulanase activity in potato tubers brings about changes in the physical properties of the tuber starch.
Patent application WO 95/04826 [Kossmann et al] relates to a debranching enzyme obtained from potato. From the purification procedure used to obtain the amino acid sequence information it would appear that this relates to a single enzyme of the pullulanase type.
Patent application WO 95/03513 [Barry et al] relates to an isoamylase obtained from flavobacterium spp. The application does not disclose any corresponding enzymes or sequences from plants.
It can thus be seen that novel starch debranching enzymes, particularly those from plants, and particularly isoamylases, may provide a useful contribution to the art.
In a first aspect of the invention there is disclosed an isolated nucleic acid which comprises a nucleotide sequence which encodes a polypeptide which has the properties of an isoamylase, and is obtainable from Solanum tuberosum. 
Preferably the nucleic acid molecule has the sequence shown in any of Seq ID Nos 1 to 3 or is degeneratively equivalent or complementary thereto.
Seq ID Nos 1 to 3 (FIGS. 1 to 3) represent nucleotide sequences derived by the present inventors from cDNA clones (designated 21, 15 and 9 respectively) from potato tubers and minitubers. Clone 15 came from a minituber library; clone 9 from a tuber library and clone 21 was found in both types of library. Each of these clones encodes all or part of an independent novel starch debranching enzyme.
The amino acid sequences for clones 21, 15 and 9 are given as Seq ID Nos 4-6 (FIGS. 4-6) respectively
The original nucleotide sequences for clones 21, 15 and 9 which were determined initially by the inventors are given as Seq ID Nos 10-12 (FIGS. 10-12) respectively. Owing to very minor variations in the sequencing process these differ at a very few positions from the sequences above: however in the case of clones 21 and 15 there is in excess of 99.5% identity between new and old sequences. Clone 9 has also been extended at its 3xe2x80x2 terminus (still in excess of 99% identity). Corresponding amino acid sequences are at Seq ID Nos 13-15 (FIGS. 13-15) respectively.
All of these sequences are unique, but show significant similarity at the level of predicted amino-acid sequence to the su1 gene product of maize and the isoamylases of micro-organisms.
A comparison of the clones was made with isoamylases (Table 1xe2x80x94above); namely the sul gene (Sulzmayxe2x80x94EMBL Ac No U18908) and Isopseam (EMBL Ac No J03871; M28370) which is bacterial. Also with Pula_klepn (EMBL Ac No X52181; M32702) and Pula_kleae (EMBL Ac No M16187) which are bacterial pullulanases. Plus Sopulspo (EMBL Ac No X83969) which is a pullulanase from spinach.
Conserved domains I to IV occur in the amino acid sequences of clones 21, 15 and 9 at the following positions (Table 2):
This domain structure is typical of isoamylases; domain III does not occur in pullulanases.
The relationship between the various sequences is best illustrated by means of the dendogram (FIG. 9) which shows the debranching enzymes in 2 groups, with clones 15, 9 and 21 all aligning with the isoamylases. Clone 15 is most similar to the Su1 gene.
Since the clones show greater similarity to the isoamylase sequences, they have been putatively identified as isoamylases, and they are described as such hereinafter; however it will be understood by the skilled person that the essence of the present invention is the making available of novel starch debranching enzymes, for instance for some of the purposes listed below, and this contribution to the art would not be diminished should the enzymes have properties not wholly consistent with the isoamylases described in the prior art. Indeed different properties and/or specificities may be advantageous for certain applications.
Thus the present inventors have for the first time demonstrated the existence of multiple forms of isoamylase in the potato tuber.
The nucleic acid molecules or vectors (see below) according to the present invention may be provided isolated and/or purified from their natural environment, in substantially pure or homogeneous form, or free or substantially free of nucleic acid or genes of the species of interest or origin other than the sequence encoding a polypeptide with the required function. Nucleic acid according to the present invention may include cDNA, RNA, genomic DNA and may be wholly or partially synthetic. xe2x80x9cNucleic acidxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnucleic acid moleculexe2x80x9d have the same meaning.
The term xe2x80x9cisolatexe2x80x9d encompasses all these possibilities. Where a DNA sequence is specified, e.g. with reference to a figure, unless context requires otherwise the RNA equivalent, with U substituted for T where it occurs, is encompassed.
Thus nucleic acid according to the present invention may comprise the sequence or complement of any one of Seq ID Nos. 1 to 3, including coding and/or non-coding regions where appropriate.
The disclosure of these sequences opens up for the first time the ability to manipulate the starch debranching activity in plants in a number of important respects. These include, inter alia, the ability to:
a) Reduce the activity of each of the isoamylases in potato tuber and other plants in which homologous enzymes are expressed.
b) Increase debranching enzyme activity in the potato tuber, by high level expression of one or more of each of the complete or partial potato cDNAs or sequences based thereon.
c) Alter the activity of each of the isoamylases in various different subcellular compartments (e.g. plastids or cytosol) or at various different developmental stages.
d) Study the effect of transformation experiments on the activities of isoforms of the debranching enzymes and related enzymes of starch synthesis and degradation, on the rates of starch synthesis, on starch structure, on the accumulation of soluble carbohydrates, and on the degradation of starch during sprouting.
e) Produce novel starch types in transgenic lines.
f) Produce novel isoamylases having modified activity.
g) Isolate corresponding isoamylases.
In essence the various nucleic acid molecules of the present invention may ultimately be used to promote or alter (in respect of the reaction catalysed) the nature of the starch debranching activity in a particular cell or organism. In some embodiments they may be used to repress starch debranching activity compared with that expressed in the untransformed cell or organism e.g. delay, retard, inhibit or slow down such activity.
In particular, alteration of debranching enzyme activity starch-synthesising cells would modify the structure of the starch accumulated in those cells in novel ways. The modifications to the starch which may be achieved using the nucleic acid molecules of the present invention include:
1. Decrease the degree of branching of amylopectin thereby creating a starch that may swell less or form a stronger gel on heating in water. This may be achieved by increasing the activity of starch debranching enzymes, preferably through the over-expression of one, and most preferably more than one, endogenous or exogenous debranching enzymes.
2. Increase the degree of branching of starch thereby opening up the possibility of increasing its swelling properties and its ability to form a paste rather than a gel when heated in water. Particularly embraced is the production of phytoglycogen instead of some or all of the normal starch. This may be achieved by decreasing activity through the expression of antisense RNA.
3. Changing the branching pattern of amylopectin in other ways, thereby altering the physical properties of the starch. This may be accomplished by changing the isoform composition of debranching enzymes in a given tissue. Thus it may be achieved by selective decreases or increases in activity or subcellular localisation of endogenous isoamylases or the introduction of novel isoamylases and/or mutants, variants, derivatives or alleles thereof.
These and other aspects of the present invention will now be described in more detail.
Thus in a second aspect of the present invention there is disclosed a nucleic acid molecule encoding a mutant, variant, derivative or allele of a molecule of the first aspect, preferably to Seq ID Nos 1 to 3. Preferred mutants, variants, derivatives and alleles are those which are homologous to the respective Seq ID No and which also encode a product which has the ability to promote starch debranching activity. Mutants, variants or derivatives of the complement of Seq ID Nos 1 to 3 are those which have the ability to repress starch debranching activity.
Methods for producing or identifying such a mutant, variant, derivative or allele (or other homologue) and assessing homology and function will now be discussed.
Changes to a sequence, to produce a mutant, variant or derivative, may be by way of one or more of addition, insertion, deletion or substitution of one or more nucleotides in the nucleic acid, leading to the addition, insertion, deletion or substitution of one or more amino acids in the encoded polypeptide. Of course, changes to the nucleic acid which make no difference to the encoded amino acid sequence (i.e. xe2x80x98degeneratively equivalentxe2x80x99) are included.
As is well-understood, homology at the amino acid level (i.e the encoded product of the nucleic acid molecule when expressed properly in frame) is generally in terms of amino acid similarity or identity. Similarity allows for xe2x80x9cconservative variationxe2x80x9d, i.e. substitution of one hydrophobic residue such as isoleucine, valine, leucine or methionine for another, or the substitution of one polar residue for another, such as arginine for lysine, glutamic for aspartic acid, or glutamine for asparagine. Similarity may be as defined and determined by the TBLASTN program, of Altschul et al. (1990) J. Mol. Biol. 215: 403-10, which is in standard use in the art, or, and this may be preferred, the standard program BestFit, which is part of the Wisconsin Package, Version 8, September 1994, (Genetics Computer Group, 575 Science Drive, Madison, Wis., USA, Wisconsin 53711). BestFit makes an optimal alignment of the best segment of similarity between two sequences. Optimal alignments are found by inserting gaps to maximize the number of matches using the local homology algorithm of Smith and Waterman
As is well known to those skilled in the art, altering the primary structure of a peptide by a conservative substitution may not significantly alter the activity of that peptide because the side-chain of the amino acid which is inserted into the sequence may be able to form similar bonds and contacts as the side chain of the amino acid which has been substituted out. This is so even when the substitution is in a region which is critical in determining the peptides conformation. Indeed, such changes may confer slightly advantageous properties on the peptide.
Also included are nucleic acids having a few xe2x80x9cnon-conservativexe2x80x9d substitutions. As is well known to those skilled in the art, substitutions to regions of a peptide which are not critical in determining its conformation may not greatly affect its activity because they do not greatly alter the peptide""s three dimensional structure. Those in important regions (e.g. conserved regions I to IV) may confer advantageous properties on the polypeptide product. Similarly it may be desirable to alter or otherwise manipulate the transit peptide sequence e.g. in clones 21 and 15, in order to alter the targeting or localisation properties of the enzymes.
A mutant, variant or derivative amino acid sequence in accordance with the present invention may include within the amino acid sequence encoded by Seq ID Nos 1 to 3 (see FIGS. 4 to 6) a single amino acid change with respect to the sequence shown or 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, or 9 changes, about 10, 15, 20, 30, 40 or 50 changes, or greater than about 50, 60, 70, 80 or 90 changes.
In addition to one or more changes within the coding sequences of any one of Seq ID Nos 1 to 3, a mutant, variant or derivative nucleic acid molecule may have additional nucleotides at the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 terminii. In particular it may be desirable to have a full length clone e.g. including any coding or non-coding regions (e.g. promoter) not included in the sequences but present in nature. These regions can be identified using methods analogous to those used to clone homologues or alleles as set out below.
In a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of identifying, mapping and/or cloning homologues or alleles from a plant species (including potato) which method employs all or part of the nucleotide sequence of Seq ID Nos 1 to 3. Suitable methods based on the sequences provided by the present invention are discussed below. If a portion of this a sequence is used this will be of sufficient length to identify homologues or alleles as described below.
Optionally, if a portion of nucleotide sequence is used, then this portion will not itself be identical to any part of Seq ID No 7 (FIG. 7) which was used to detect clones 21, 15 and 9. Such a probe may therefore detect homologues and/or alleles which would not be detected using that Seq ID No 7.
In one embodiment of the third aspect, the nucleotide sequence of any one of Seq ID Nos 1 to 3, or any part thereof, may be used in a data-base search to find homologous sequences, expression products of which can be tested for ability to influence starch debranching, particularly for isoamylase activity. This may be achieved, for instance, using the vectors of the present invention discussed hereinafter.
In a further embodiment of the third aspect, an isoamylase allele or homologue in accordance with the present invention is also obtainable by means of a method which includes providing a preparation of nucleic acid, e.g. from cells from a starch accumulating organ or tissue of a plant, providing a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleotide sequence shown in or complementary to a nucleotide sequence shown in any one of Seq ID Nos 1 to 3, preferably from within the coding sequence, contacting nucleic acid in said preparation with said nucleic acid molecule under conditions for hybridisation of said nucleic acid molecule to any said gene or homologue in said preparation, and identifying said gene or homologue if present by its hybridisation with said nucleic acid molecule.
Thus probing may employ the standard Southern blotting technique. For instance DNA may be extracted from cells and digested with different restriction enzymes. Restriction fragments may then be separated by electrophoresis on an agarose gel, before denaturation and transfer to a nitrocellulose filter. Labelled probe may be hybridised to the DNA fragments on the filter and binding determined. DNA for probing may be prepared from RNA preparations from cells.
Test nucleic acid may be provided from a cell as genomic DNA, cDNA or RNA, or a mixture of any of these, preferably as a library in a suitable vector. The information derived using genomic DNA may also be used in mapping, and in identifying associated non-expressed elements e.g. promoters.
Binding of a probe to target nucleic acid (e.g. DNA) may be measured using any of a variety of techniques at the disposal of those skilled in the art. For instance, probes may be radioactively, fluorescently or enzymatically labelled. Other methods not employing labelling of probe include examination of restriction fragment length polymorphisms, amplification using PCR (see below) , RNxe2x80x2ase cleavage and allele specific oligonucleotide probing.
Preliminary experiments may be performed by hybridising under low stringency conditions. For probing, preferred conditions are those which are stringent enough for there to be a simple pattern with a small number of hybridisations identified as positive which can be investigated further. It is well known in the art to increase stringency of hybridisation gradually until only a few positive clones remain. Suitable conditions would be achieved when a large number of hybridising fragments were obtained while the background hybridisation was low. Using these conditions nucleic acid libraries, e.g. cDNA libraries representative of expressed sequences, may be searched.
Those skilled in the art are well able to employ suitable conditions of the desired stringency for selective hybridisation, taking into account factors such as oligonucleotide length and base composition, temperature and so on. For instance, screening may initially be carried out under conditions, which comprise a temperature of about 37xc2x0 C. or less, a formamide concentration of less than about 50%, and a moderate to low salt (e.g. Standard Saline Citrate (xe2x80x98SSCxe2x80x99)=0.15 M sodium chloride; 0.15 M sodium citrate; pH 7) concentration.
Alternatively, a temperature of about 50xc2x0 C. or less and a high salt (e.g. xe2x80x98SSPExe2x80x99=0.180 mM sodium chloride; 9 mM disodium hydrogen phosphase; 9 mM sodium dihydrogen phosphate; 1 mM sodium EDTA; pH 7.4). Preferably the screening is carried out at about 37xc2x0 C., a formamide concentration of about 20%, and a salt concentration of about 5xc3x97SSC, or a temperature of about 50xc2x0 C. and a salt concentration of about 2xc3x97SSPE. These conditions will allow the identification of sequences which have a substantial degree of homology (similarity, identity) with the probe sequence, without requiring the perfect homology for the identification of a stable hybrid.
Suitable conditions include, e.g. for detection of sequences that are about 80-90% identical, hybridization overnight at 42xc2x0 C. in 0.25M Na2HPO4, pH 7.2, 6.5% SDS, 10% dextran sulfate and a final wash at 55xc2x0 C. in 0.1xc3x97SSC, 0.1% SDS. For detection of sequences that are greater than about 90% identical, suitable conditions include hybridization overnight at 65xc2x0 C. in 0.25M Na2HPO4, pH 7.2, 6.5% SDS, 10% dextran sulfate and a final wash at 60xc2x0 C. in 0.1xc3x97SSC, 0.1% SDS.
Hybridisation is generally followed by identification of successful hybrids and then isolation of nucleic acid which has hybridised, which may involve one or more steps of PCR (see below).
Thus one part of the present invention is a probe for use in this method.
In a further embodiment of this aspect of the present invention, hybridisation of a nucleic acid molecule to an allele or homologue may be determined or identified indirectly, e.g using a nucleic acid amplification reaction, particularly the polymerase chain reaction (PCR). PCR requires the use of two primers to specifically amplify target nucleic acid, so preferably two nucleic acid molecules with sequences characteristic of any one of Seq ID Nos 1 to 3 are employed. However, if RACE is used (see below) only one such specific primer may be needed. Characteristic in this sense is preferably in the sense of distinguishing them from known probes or sequences e.g. those associated with the Su1 gene.
PCR techniques for the amplification of nucleic acid are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,195 and Saiki et al. Science 239: 487-491 (1988). PCR includes steps of denaturation of template nucleic acid (if double-stranded), annealing of primer to target, and polymerisation. The nucleic acid probed or used as template in the amplification reaction may be genomic DNA, cDNA or RNA. PCR may be used to amplify specific sequences from genomic DNA, specific RNA sequences and cDNA transcribed from mRNA. References for the general use of PCR techniques include Mullis et al, Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol., 51:263, (1987), Ehrlich (ed), PCR technology, Stockton Press, NY, 1989, Ehrlich et al, Science, 252:1643-1650, (1991), xe2x80x9cPCR protocols; A Guide to Methods and Applicationsxe2x80x9d, Eds. Innis et al, Academic Press, New York, (1990).
Prior to any PCR that is to be performed, the complexity of a nucleic acid sample may be reduced where appropriate by creating a cDNA library for example using RT-PCR or by using the phenol emulsion reassociation technique (Clarke et al. (1992) NAR 20, 1289-1292) on a genomic library.
Thus a method involving use of PCR in obtaining nucleic acid according to the present invention may include providing a preparation of plant nucleic acid, providing a pair of nucleic acid molecule primers useful in (i.e. suitable for) PCR, at least one of said primers having a sequence shown in or complementary to all or part of a sequence shown in any one of Seq ID NOs 1 to 3, contacting nucleic acid in said preparation with said primers under conditions for performance of PCR, performing PCR and determining the presence or absence of an amplified PCR product. The presence of an amplified PCR product may indicate identification of a gene of interest or fragment thereof.
Thus the methods of the invention may include hybridisation of one or more (e.g. two) probes or primers to target nucleic acid. Where the nucleic acid is double-stranded DNA, hybridisation will generally be preceded by denaturation to produce single-stranded DNA. The hybridisation may be as part of a PCR procedure, or as part of a probing procedure not involving PCR. An example procedure would be a combination of PCR and low stringency hybridisation. A screening procedure, chosen from the many available to those skilled in the art, is used to identify successful hybridisation events and isolated hybridised nucleic acid.
The primers for use in these methods form one part of the present invention.
In any case, an oligonucleotide for use in probing or nucleic acid amplification may have about 10 or fewer codons (e.g. 6, 7 or 8), i.e. be about 30 or fewer nucleotides in length (e.g. 18, 21 or 24). Generally specific primers are upwards of 14 nucleotides in length. For optimum specificity, primers of 16-24 nucleotides in length may be preferred. Those skilled in the art are well versed in the design of primers for use processes such as PCR.
In all cases the nucleic acids of the second aspect, or identified using the third aspect, share homology with those of the first aspect. Homology may be at the nucleotide sequence and/or amino acid sequence level. Preferably, there is at least about 83% homology, most preferably at least about 85%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, 99% or 99.5% homology.
Homology may be over the full-length of the relevant sequence shown herein, or may more preferably be over a contiguous sequence of about or greater than about 20, 25, 30, 33, 40, 50, 67, 133 or more amino acids or codons, compared with the relevant amino acid sequence or nucleotide sequence as the case may be.
Similarly the mutant, variant, derivative or allele (or other homologue) in accordance with the present invention will promote, alter or repress the starch debranching activity of a cell into which it is introduced.
One possible mode of analysis of this activity is by transformation to assess function on introduction into a plant, plant cell or other cell of interest; methodology for such transformation is described in more detail below.
The nucleic acid of the present invention, which may contain for example DNA corresponding to any one of Seq ID Nos 1 to 3, may be in the form of a recombinant and preferably replicable vector.
Such vectors form a fourth aspect of the present invention.
DNA vector is defined to include, inter alia, any plasmid, cosmid, phage or Agrobacterium binary vector in double or single stranded linear or circular form which may or may not be self transmissible or mobilizable. Can transform prokaryotic or eukarvotic host either by integration into the cellular genome or exist extrachromosomally (e.g. autonomous replicating plasmid with an origin of replication). Vectors may be introduced into hosts by any appropriate method e.g. conjugation, mobilisation, transformation, transfection, transduction or electoporation. Also included are shuttle vectors by which is meant a DNA vehicle capable, naturally or by design, of replication in both the actinomycetes and related species and in bacteria and/or eucaryotic (e.g. higher plant, mammalian, yeast or fungal cells).
A vector including nucleic acid according to the present invention need not include a promoter or other regulatory sequence, particularly if the vector is to be used to introduce the nucleic acid into cells for recombination into the genome.
However, in a preferred embodiment of the fourth aspect the vector is an expression vector. Those skilled in the art are well able to construct vectors and design protocols for recombinant gene expression. Suitable vectors can be chosen or constructed, containing appropriate regulatory sequences, including promoter sequences, terminator fragments, polyadenylation sequences, enhancer sequences, marker genes and other sequences as appropriate. For further details see, for example, Molecular Cloning: a Laboratory Manual: 2nd edition, Sambrook et al, 1989, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press. Many known techniques and protocols for manipulation of nucleic acid, for example in preparation of nucleic acid constructs, mutagenesis, sequencing, introduction of DNA into cells and gene expression, and analysis of proteins, are described in detail in Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, Second Edition, Ausubel et al. eds., John Wiley and Sons, 1992. The disclosures of Sambrook et al. and Ausubel et al. are incorporated herein by reference. Specific procedures and vectors previously used with wide success upon plants are described by Bevan (Nucl. Acids Res. 12, 8711-8721 (1984)) and Guerineau and Mullineaux (1993) (Plant transformation and expression vectors. In: Plant Molecular Biology Labfax (Croy RRD ed) Oxford, BIOS Scientific Publishers, pp 121-148).
Selectable genetic markers may be used consisting of chimaeric genes that confer selectable phenotypes such as resistance to antibiotics such as kanamycin, hygromycin, phosphinotricin, chlorsulfuron, methotrexate, gentamycin, spectinomycin, imidazolinones and glyphosate.
Thus nucleic acid molecules of the present invention may be under the control of an appropriate promoter or other regulatory elements for expression in a host cell such as a microbial, e.g. bacterial, or plant cell. In the case of genomic DNA, this may contain its own promoter or other regulatory elements and in the case of cDNA this may be under the control of an appropriate promoter or other regulatory elements for expression in the host cell.
Thus one aspect the present invention provides a gene construct, preferably a replicable vector, comprising a promoter operatively linked to a nucleotide sequence provided by the present invention, e.g. any one of Seq ID Nos 1 to 3, the complement, or any mutant, variant or allele thereof.
By xe2x80x9cpromoterxe2x80x9d is meant a sequence of nucleotides from which transcription may be initiated of DNA operably linked downstream (i.e. generally in the 3xe2x80x2 direction on the sense strand of double-stranded DNA).
xe2x80x9cOperably linkedxe2x80x9d means joined as part of the same nucleic acid molecule, suitably positioned and oriented for transcription to be initiated from the promoter. DNA operably linked to a promoter is xe2x80x9cunder transcriptional initiation regulationxe2x80x9d of the promoter.
The promoter may include one or more sequence motifs or elements conferring developmental and/or tissue-specific regulatory control of expression. Other regulatory sequences may be included, for instance as identified by mutation or digest assay in an appropriate expression system or by sequence comparison with available information, e.g. using a computer to search on-line databases. Sequences for intra- or intercellular targetting may also be included e.g. plastid targetting sequences as described in, or modified from, Stark et al (1992) Science 258: 287-292. Also included may be appropriate untranscribed regions e.g. which cause the addition of the polyadenylate nucleotides to 3xe2x80x2 end of transcribed RNA.
Suitable promoters may include the Cauliflower Mosaic Virus 35S (CaMV 35S) gene promoter that is expressed at a high level in virtually all plant tissues (Benfey et al, 1990a and 1990b). Other promoters may include the tuber specific B33 promoter (Rocha-Sosa et al (1989) EMBO J 8:23-29), or the patatin (class I) promoter.
In one embodiment of the fourth aspect these is disclosed a gene construct, preferably a replicable vector, comprising an inducible promoter operatively linked to a nucleotide sequence provided by the present invention.
The present invention also provides plants transformed with said gene construct and methods comprising introduction of such a construct into a plant cell and/or induction of expression of a construct within a plant cell, by application of a suitable stimulus, an effective exogenous inducer.
The term xe2x80x9cinduciblexe2x80x9d as applied to a promoter is well understood by those skilled in the art. In essence, expression under the control of an inducible promoter is xe2x80x9cswitched onxe2x80x9d or increased in response to an applied stimulus. The nature of the stimulus varies between promoters. Some inducible promoters cause little or undetectable levels of expression (or no expression) in the absence of the appropriate stimulus. Other inducible promoters cause detectable constitutive expression in the absence of the stimulus. Whatever the level of expression is in the absence of the stimulus, expression from any inducible promoter is increased in the presence of the correct stimulus. The preferable situation is where the level of expression increases upon application of the relevant stimulus by an amount effective to alter a phenotypic characteristic. Thus an inducible (or xe2x80x9cswitchablexe2x80x9d) promoter may be used which causes a basic level of expression in the absence of the stimulus which level is too low to bring about a desired phenotype (and may in fact be zero). Upon application of the stimulus, expression is increased (or switched on) to a level which brings about the desired phenotype.
A suitable inducible promoter is the GST-II-27 gene promoter which has been shown to be induced by certain chemical compounds which can be applied to growing plants. The promoter is functional in both monocotyledons and dicotyledons. It can therefore be used to control gene expression in a variety of genetically modified plants, including field crops such as canola, sunflower, tobacco, sugarbeet, cotton; cereals such as wheat, barley, rice, maize, sorghum; fruit such as tomatoes, mangoes, peaches, apples, pears, strawberries, bananas, and melons; and vegetables such as carrot, lettuce, cabbage and onion. The GST-II-27 promoter is also suitable for use in a variety of tissues, including roots, leaves, stems and reproductive tissues.
The vectors of the fourth aspect of the invention may be used, inter alia, to transform plants and plant cells thereby altering their properties in a number of important respects.
Thus specific changes in activity of individual forms of isoamylase may be brought about by sense or antisense transformation. The disclosure by the present inventors of several forms of isoamylase has opened up the possibility of xe2x80x98fine tuningxe2x80x99 their effect(s) on amylopectin structure and hence on the properties of starch, depending upon which isoform is changed, the degree to which the activity is increased or decreased, and the timing of this change in relation to the period of starch synthesis in the tuber. Changes in activity of more than one isoform simultaneously can likewise be used to produce unique effects on amylopectin structure and hence on the properties of starch. Similarly the introduction via transformation of one or more of the isoamylases from the potato tuber into starch-synthesising organs of other species may be used to bring about unique and novel changes in the structure of amylopectin and hence in the properties of starch in those organs.
Thus in a fifth aspect of the present invention there is disclosed a host cell containing nucleic acid or a vector according to the present invention, especially a plant or a microbial cell.
This aspect of the present invention further encompasses a host cell transformed with nucleic acid or a vector according to the present invention, especially a plant or a microbial cell. Within the cell, the nucleic acid may be incorporated within the chromosome. There may be more than one such heterologous nucleotide sequence per haploid genome.
When introducing a chosen gene construct into a cell, certain considerations must be taken into account, well known to those skilled in the art. The nucleic acid to be inserted should be assembled within a construct which contains effective regulatory elements which will drive transcription. There must be available a method of transporting the construct into the cell. Once the construct is within the cell membrane, integration into the endogenous chromosomal material either will or will not occur. Finally, as far as plants are concerned the target cell type must be such that cells can be regenerated into whole plants (see below).
Plants transformed with the DNA segment containing the sequence may be produced by standard techniques which are already known for the genetic manipulation of plants. DNA can be transformed into plant cells using any suitable technology, such as a disarmed Ti-plasmid vector carried by Agrobacterium exploiting its natural gene transfer ability (EP-A-270355, EP-A-0116718, NAR 12(22) 8711-87215 1984), particle or microprojectile bombardment (U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,792, EP-A-444882, EP-A-434616) microinjection (WO 92/09696, WO 94/00583, EP 331083, EP 175966, Green et al. (198) Plant Tissue and Cell Culture, Academic Press), electroporation (EP 290395, WO 8706614 Gelvin Debeyserxe2x80x94see attached) other forms of direct DNA uptake (DE 4005152, WO 9012096, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,611), liposome mediated DNA uptake (e.g. Freeman et al. Plant Cell Physiol. 29: 1353 (1984)), or the vortexing method (e.g. Kindle, PNAS U.S.A. 87: 1228 (1990d) Physical methods for the transformation of plant cells are reviewed in Oard, 1991, Biotech. Adv. 9: 1-11.
Agrobacterium transformation is widely used by those skilled in the art to transform dicotyledonous species. Recently, there has been substantial progress towards the routine production of stable, fertile transgenic plants in almost all economically relevant monocot plants (Toriyama, et al. (1988) Bio/Technology 6, 1072-1074; Zhang, et al. (1988) Plant Cell Rep. 7, 379-384; Zhang, et al. (1988) Theor Appl Genet 76, 835-840; Shimamoto, et al. (1989) Nature 338, 274-276; Datta, et al. (1990) Bio/Technology 8, 736-740; Christou, et al. (1991) Bio/Technology 9, 957-962; Peng, et al. (1991) International Rice Research Institute, Manila, Philippines 563-574; Cao, et al. (1992) Plant Cell Rep. 11, 585-591; Li, et al. (1993) Plant Cell Rep. 12, 250-255; Rathore, et al. (1993) Plant Molecular Biology 21, 871-884; Fromm, et al. (1990) Bio/Technology 8, 833-839; Gordon-Kamm, et al. (1990) Plant Cell 2, 603-618; D""Halluin, et al. (1992) Plant Cell 4, 1495-1505; Walters, et al. (1992) Plant Molecular Biology 18, 189-200; Koziel, et al. (1993) Biotechnology 11, 194-200; Vasil, I. K. (1994) Plant Molecular Biology 25, 925-937; Weeks, et al. (1993) Plant Physiology 102, 1077-1084; Somers, et al. (1992) Bio/Technology 10, 1589-1594; WO92/14828). In particular, Agrobacterium mediated transformation is now emerging also as an highly efficient alternative transformation method in monocots (Hiei et al. (1994) The Plant Journal 6, 271-282).
The generation of fertile transgenic plants has been achieved in the cereals rice, maize, wheat, oat, and barley (reviewed in Shimamoto, K. (1994) Current Opinion in Biotechnology 5, 158-162.; Vasil, et al. (1992) Bio/Technology 10, 667-674; Vain et al., 1995, Biotechnology Advances 13 (4): 653-671; Vasil, 1996, Nature Biotechnology 14 page 702).
Microprojectile bombardment, electroporation and direct DNA uptake are preferred where Agrobacterium is inefficient or ineffective. Alternatively, a combination of different techniques may be employed to enhance the efficiency of the transformation process, eg bombardment with Agrobacterium coated microparticles (EP-A-486234) or microprojectile bombardment to induce wounding followed by co-cultivation with Agrobacterium (EP-A-486233).
Following transformation, a plant may be regenerated, e.g. from single cells, callus tissue or leaf discs, as is standard in the art. Almost any plant can be entirely regenerated from cells, tissues and organs of the plant. Available techniques are reviewed in Vasil et al., Cell Culture and Somatic Cell Genetics of Plants, Vol I, II and III, Laboratory Procedures and Their Applications, Academic Press, 1984, and Weissbach and Weissbach, Methods for Plant Molecular Biology, Academic Press, 1989.
The particular choice of a transformation technology will be determined by its efficiency to transform certain plant species as well as the experience and preference of the person practising the invention with a particular methodology of choice. It will be apparent to the skilled person that the particular choice of a transformation system to introduce nucleic acid into plant cells is not essential to or a limitation of the invention, nor is the choice of technique for plant regeneration.
Thus a sixth aspect of the present invention provides a method of generating a cell involving introduction of a vector as described in relation to the fourth aspect above into plant cell and causing or allowing recombination between the vector and the cell genome to introduce the sequence of nucleotides into the genome. Preferably the cell is a plant cell.
Thus according to the invention there is provided a plant cell having incorporated into its genome nucleic acid, particularly heterologous nucleic acid, as provided by the present invention, under operative control of a regulatory sequence for control of expression. The coding sequence may be operably linked to one or more regulatory sequences which may be heterologous or foreign to the gene i.e. which is not naturally associated with the gene for its expression. The nucleic acid according to the invention may be placed under the control of an externally inducible gene promoter to place expression under the control of the user.
The term xe2x80x9cheterologousxe2x80x9d may be used to indicate that the gene/sequence of nucleotides in question have been introduced into said cells of the plant or an ancestor thereof, using genetic engineering, i.e. by human intervention. A transgenic plant cell, i.e. transgenic for the nucleic acid in question, may be provided. The transgene may be on an extra-genomic vector or incorporated, preferably stably, into the genome. A heterologous gene may replace an endogenous equivalent gene, ie one which normally performs the same or a similar function, or the inserted sequence may be additional to the endogenous gene or other sequence. An advantage of introduction of a heterologous gene is the ability to place expression of a sequence under the control of a promoter of choice, in order to be able to influence expression according to preference. Furthermore, mutants, variants and derivatives of the wild-type gene, e.g. with higher or lower activity than wild-type, may be used in place of the endogenous gene. Nucleic acid heterologous, or exogenous or foreign, to a plant cell may be non-naturally occurring in cells of that type, variety or species. Thus, nucleic acid may include a coding sequence of or derived from a particular type of plant cell or species or variety of plant, placed within the context of a plant cell of a different type or species or variety of plant. A further possibility is for a nucleic acid sequence to be placed within a cell in which it or a homologue is found naturally, but wherein the nucleic acid sequence is linked and/or adjacent to nucleic acid which does not occur naturally within the cell, or cells of that type or species or variety of plant, such as operably linked to one or more regulatory sequences, such as a promoter sequence, for control of expression. A sequence within a plant or other host cell may be identifiably heterologous, exogenous or foreign.
A plant may be regenerated from one or more transformed plant cells. Thus a plant including a plant cell according to the invention forms a seventh aspect of the present invention, along with any part or propagule thereof, seed, selfed or hybrid progeny and descendants.
A plant according to the present invention may be one which does not breed true in one or more properties. Plant varieties may be excluded, particularly registrable plant varieties according to Plant Breeders"" Rights. It is noted that a plant need not be considered a xe2x80x9cplant varietyxe2x80x9d simply because it contains stably within its genome a transgene, introduced into a cell of the plant or an ancestor thereof.
Preferred plants of the present invention include modified potato, pea, maize, wheat, cassava, rice and barley.
In addition to a plant, the present invention provides any clone of such a plant, seed, selfed or hybrid progeny and descendants, and any part of any of these, such as cuttings, seed. The invention provides any plant propagule, that is any part which may be used in reproduction or propagation, sexual or asexual, including cuttings, seed and so on. Also encompassed by the invention is a plant which is a sexually or asexually propagated off-spring, clone or descendant of such a plant, or any part or propagule of said plant, off-spring, clone or descendant.
As discussed above, particularly embraced by the present invention are methods of influencing or affecting the starch debranching activities of a plant comprising the use of any of the nucleic acids, vectors and/or other materials or methods discussed in relation to aspects one to seven above, including causing or allowing expression of a heterologous nucleic acid sequence within cells of the plant. Such methods form an eighth aspect of the present invention.
In one embodiment there is provided a method including expression of a nucleic acid molecule having a sequence identical or complementary to all or part of Seq ID Nos 1 to 3, or a mutant, variant, allele or other derivative of the sequence, within cells of a plant (thereby producing the encoded polypeptide), following an earlier step of introduction of the nucleic acid into a cell of the plant or an ancestor thereof. Such a method may be used to influence the starch generated within the cells of that plant.
In the present invention, over-expression may be achieved by introduction of the nucleic acid molecules discussed above in a sense orientation. Thus, the present invention provides a method of influencing the starch debranching activity of a plant, the method including causing or allowing expression of the product (polypeptide or nucleic acid transcript) encoded by heterologous nucleic acid according to the invention from that nucleic acid within cells of the plant.
Conversely, down-regulation of expression of a target gene (i.e. an isoamylase encoded by any of the nucleic acid molecules of the present invention) may be achieved using anti-sense technology or xe2x80x9csense regulationxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cco-suppressionxe2x80x9d).
In using anti-sense genes or partial gene sequences to down-regulate gene expression, a nucleotide sequence is placed under the control of a promoter in a xe2x80x9creverse orientationxe2x80x9d such that transcription yields RNA which is complementary to normal mRNA transcribed from the xe2x80x9csensexe2x80x9d strand of the target gene. See, for example, Rothstein et al, 1987; Smith et al, (1988) Nature 334, 724-726; Zhang et al, (1992) The Plant Cell 4, 1575-1588, English et al., (1996) The Plant Cell 8, 179-188. Antisense technology is also reviewed in Bourque, (1995), Plant Science 105, 125-149, and Flavell, (1994) PNAS USA 91, 3490-3496.
An alternative is to use a copy of all or part of the target gene inserted in sense, that is the same, orientation as the target gene, to achieve reduction in expression of the target gene by co-suppression.
Both of these methods will now be discussed in more detail.
The complete sequence corresponding to the coding sequence of the targeted isoamylase (in reverse orientation for anti-sense) need not be used. For example fragments of sufficient length may be used. It is a routine matter for the person skilled in the art to screen fragments of various sizes and from various parts of the coding sequence to optimise the level of antisense inhibition. It may be advantageous to include the initiating methionine ATG codon, and perhaps one or more nucleotides upstream of the initiating codon. A further possibility is to target a conserved sequence of a gene, e.g. a sequence that is characteristic of one or more genes, such as a regulatory sequence.
The sequence employed may be about 500 nucleotides. However it may be less, possibly about 400 nucleotides, about 300 nucleotides, about 200 nucleotides, or about 100 nucleotides. It may be even be possible to use oligonucleotides of much shorter lengths, 14-23 nucleotides. Longer fragments, for instance longer than about 500 nucleotides are preferable where possible, such as longer than about 600 nucleotides, than about 700 nucleotides, than about 800 nucleotides, than about 1000 nucleotides or more.
It may be preferable that there is complete sequence identity in the sequence used for down-regulation of expression of a target sequence, and the target sequence, though total complementarity or similarity of sequence is not essential. One or more nucleotides may differ in the sequence used from the target gene. Thus, a sequence employed in a down-regulation of gene expression in accordance with the present invention may be a wild-type sequence (e.g. gene) selected from those available, or a mutant, derivative, variant or allele, by way of insertion, addition, deletion or substitution of one or more nucleotides, of such a sequence. The sequence need not include an open reading frame or specify an RNA that would be translatable. It may be preferred for there to be sufficient homology for the respective anti-sense and sense RNA molecules to hybridise. There may be down regulation of gene expression even where there is about 5%, 10%, 15% or 20% or more mismatch between the sequence used and the target gene, although it may be advantageous to have minimal mismatch.
Thus generally speaking, the transcribed nucleic acid may represent a fragment of an isoamylase gene, such as any one of those corresponding to Seq ID Nos 1 to 3, or the complement thereof, or may be a mutant, derivative, variant or allele thereof, in similar terms as discussed above in relation to alterations being made to an coding sequence and the homology of the altered sequence (see the first or second aspects of the invention). The homology may be sufficient for the transcribed anti-sense RNA to hybridise with nucleic acid within cells of the plant, though irrespective of whether hybridisation takes place the de sired effect is down-regulation of gene expression.
Anti-sense regulation may itself be regulated by employing an inducible promoter in an appropriate construct. Thus, the present invention also provides a method of influencing a starch debranching activity of a plant, the method including causing or allowing anti-sense transcription from heterologous nucleic acid according to the invention within cells of the plant.
The anti-sense constructs (nucleic acids) themselves are also embraced by the present invention, as is use of these constructs for down-regulation of gene expression, particularly down-regulation of expression of an isoamylase or homologue thereof, preferably in order to influence the starch debranching enzyme activity of a plant, especially a crop plant.
As discussed above, when additional copies of the target gene are inserted in sense, that is the same, orientation as the target gene, a range of phenotypes is produced which includes individuals where over-expression occurs and some where under-expression of protein from the target gene occurs. When the inserted gene is only part of the endogenous gene the number of under-expressing individuals in the transgenic population increases. The mechanism by which sense regulation occurs, particularly down-regulation, is not well-understood. However, this technique is well-reported in scientific and patent literature and is used routinely for gene control. See, for example, van der Krol et al., (1990) The Plant Cell 2, 291-229; Napoli et al., (1990) The Plant Cell 2, 279-289; Zhang et al, 1992 The Plant Cell 4, 1575-1588, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,020.
Again, anti-sense fragments, mutants and so on may be used in similar terms as described above in relation to the second aspect.
Further methods of down-regulating activity include inhibition by expressing dominant negative versions (i.e. mutant or truncated versions) of the isoamylases which will inhibit endogenous, wild-type enzymes in a competitive or non-competitive way e.g. by competing for binding sites on the starch granules, or by association to form non-functional multimers. Alternatively one can use ribozymes, e.g. hammerhead ribozymes, which can catalyse the site-specific cleavage of RNA, such as mRNA (see e.g. Jaeger (1997) xe2x80x9cThe new world of ribozymesxe2x80x9d Curr Opin Struct Biol 7:324-335, or Gibson and Shillitoe (1997) xe2x80x9cRibozymes: their functions and strategies form their usexe2x80x9d Mol Biotechnol 7: 242-251.)
Thus, the present invention also provides a method of influencing a starch debranching activity of a plant, the method including causing or allowing transcription of nucleic acid as described above, within cells of the plant.
Here the starch debranching activity of the produce is preferably suppressed as a result of under-expression of isoamylase within the plant cells.
In a ninth aspect of the invention there is disclosed the expression product (preferably being an isoamylase) of any of the nucleic acid sequences disclosed above, particularly those of the first and second aspects of the invention, optionally by means of the vectors of the fourth aspect. Example amino acid sequences are given in FIGS. 4 to 6. Also embraced are methods of generating isoamylases by expression from encoding nucleic acid therefore under suitable conditions, which may be in suitable host cells. Following expression, the product may be isolated from the expression system and may be used as desired, for instance in formulation of a composition including at least one additional component.
One particular use for such expression products may be raising antibodies. Such antibodies form a tenth aspect of the present invention.
Thus purified protein of the ninth aspect, or a fragment, mutant, derivative or variant thereof, e.g. produced recombinantly by expression from encoding nucleic acid, may be used to raise antibodies employing techniques which are standard in the art. Antibodies and polypeptides comprising antigen-binding fragments of antibodies may be used in identifying homologues from other species as discussed further below.
Methods of producing antibodies include immunising a mammal (e.g. human, mouse, rat, rabbit, horse, goat, sheep or monkey) with the protein or a fragment thereof. Antibodies may be obtained from immunised animals using any of a variety of techniques known in the art, and might be screened, preferably using binding of antibody to antigen of interest. For instance, Western blotting techniques or immunoprecipitation may be used (Armitage et al, 1992, Nature 357: 80-82). Antibodies may be polyclonal or monoclonal.
As an alternative or supplement to immunising a mammal, antibodies with appropriate binding specificity may be obtained from a recombinantly produced library of expressed immunoglobulin variable domains, e.g. using lambda bacteriophage or filamentous bacteriophage which display functional immunoglobulin binding domains on their surfaces; for instance see WO92/01047.
Antibodies raised to a polypeptide or peptide can be used, inter alia, in the identification and/or isolation and/or localisation (e.g. intracellular) of the peptides of the present invention and homologous polypeptides, and may also permit isolation of the encoding genes. Thus, the present invention provides a method of identifying or isolating a polypeptide with starch debranching function (in accordance with embodiments disclosed herein), comprising screening candidate polypeptides with a polypeptide comprising the antigen-binding domain of an antibody (for example whole antibody or a fragment thereof) which is able to bind an starch debranching polypeptide or fragment, variant or derivative thereof or preferably has binding specificity for such a polypeptide. Specific binding members such as antibodies and polypeptides comprising antigen binding domains of antibodies that bind and are preferably specific for an isoamylase or mutant, variant or derivative thereof represent further aspects of the present invention, as do their use and methods which employ them.
Candidate polypeptides for screening may for instance be the products of an expression library created using nucleic acid derived from an plant of interest, or may be the product of a purification process from a natural source. A polypeptide found to bind the antibody may be isolated and then may be subject to amino acid sequencing. Any suitable technique may be used to sequence the polypeptide either wholly or partially (for instance a fragment of the polypeptide may be sequenced). Amino acid sequence information may be used in obtaining nucleic acid encoding the polypeptide, for instance by designing one or more oligonucleotides (e.g. a degenerate pool of oligonucleotides) for use as probes or primers in hybridization to candidate nucleic acid, or by searching computer sequence databases, as discussed above.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention is a polysaccharide generated (in vivo or using an enzyme preparation) by a process comprising the use of an isoamylase of the ninth aspect. Also embraced is starch produced in the transformed plants and cells discussed above. Such starch is preferably derived from amylopectin but has any of a decreased, increased or otherwise altered degree of branching, with a corresponding alteration in properties e.g. swelling or ability to form a paste rather than a gel when heated in water. Commodities (e.g. foodstuffs) comprising such starches form a further aspect of the present invention.
Other commodities which may benefit from the modified starches of the present invention include biodegradable plastics; food-processing thickeners; starch coated films, papers and textiles; paint thickeners; mining explosives; pharmaceuticals and glues. The modified starches can be used analagously to prior art starches in these materials, in ways which are well known to those skilled in the respective technical fields.
The invention will now be further illustrated with reference to the following non-limiting Figures and Examples. Other embodiments falling within the scope or the invention will occur to those skilled in the art in the light of these.